Rosette
by lilyroy
Summary: Sierra lives a normal, boring life in London, but then she meets the Doctor. But is she what she seems?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related to it (sadly). I shed a tear each time I have to say that…

"Wake up woman!"

I peak my eyes open the slightest bit but squeeze them shut again. "What do you want Aimee?"

"Sierra, you've got to get your little butt up and get to school or you're going to get suspended again!"

I rolled my eyes at Aimee's protective nature towards me. Aimee is my roommate; we met at the orphanage when we were little. She works in a small shop on the outskirts of London, while I go to a small secondary school. I've already been suspended twice this semester and it's only October.

We tell each other everything, except one thing. I have a secret, but that's not important now.

I got up and got dressed in the quickest outfit I could put together, which consisted of a lime green skirt and a political t-shirt, along with indoor soccer shoes.

I stuffed Rosette, my Protector, into my backpack and ran out of the flat. I sprinted off to school and rammed straight into a man dressed in a suit and sneakers. "Oh, crap, sorry," I said and kept on running. When I got to school I was late, no surprise there.

When school was finally over I slowly walked home, taking as many side streets and alleys as I could. I saw a flash from the corner of my eyes. I whipped around and saw nothing. 'I think I'm going crazy,' I mumbled to myself. I turned and started walking again when I saw a big blue phone box. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked lightly on the door. "Oh god, I'm really going crazy," I said as I went around the box.

"No you're not."

"And now there are voices in my head. Joy! Wait, what?" I turned around again and saw the man I bumped into this morning. "Hello again. Please tell me you're not trying to kidnap me, I mean I only bumped into you by accident and it wasn't _that_ hard…"

"Oh, no, I'm not trying to kidnap you! I'm just here to… well I don't know what I'm here for, but I know it's not to kidnap you" he said with a giant smile on his face. 'I bet he's cocky' I thought.

"Right. Okay, good. 'Cos if you were gonna kidnap me I'd have to set you straight."

"So where are we?"

"London… England."

"What year is it?"

"Uh… It's 2010. Why?"

"Just wondering." This man made me curious. He reminded me of me when I first arrived on Earth. What human doesn't know what year it is? 'But who says he's human,' I contradicted in my head.

"I'm Sierra."

"I'm the Doctor."

I gasped. I'd heard legends about the Doctor but I didn't know he was really real. I thought everyone just made up those stories to keep naughty children in line.

"What kinda name is the Doctor?"

"It's… not important."

"Well Doc, whatcha doin in London?"

"Just visiting, and you, your accent isn't a Londoner's accent. Where are you from?"

Oh crap, my accent. Never could pick up that London accent. Been here for 10 whole years and I still haven't gotten that stupid accent. "I'm from…" Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Where is it that Aimee says my accent is from? I scrambled to think of a place. "I'm from… Canada! That's right, Canada." I nodded. I couldn't exactly tell him where I'm really from.

"Oh! I've been to Canada, the country not the planet. Great place, excellent skating, cold though!"

"There's a planet called Canada?"

"Yeah! It's in the Heros solar system. It's on the outskirts of the Phoenix Nebula…"

I plastered a fake confused look on my face and tuned him out. I guessed he had a bad case of verbal diarrhea, worse than me, which is hard to do.

"…Which is right next to the planet Khiersten, who're at war with the planet Trevaillian."

My eyes widened at the mention of Trevaillian. I silently scoled myself for being paranoid, he couldn't possibly know. "So you're telling me that there're alien on all these planets?"

"Yup!"

"And you know this for a fact? Or are you just making all this up to intrigue me and make me follow you?"

"Yes, I do know this for a fact and no I am not trying to lure you anywhere."

"How could you possibly know this for a fact?"

"I know because I've been there."

"How could you have been there?"

"I've been here cos of this," he said, his voice sweeling with pride, as he patted the big, blue phone box.

"So you're saying some blue box carries you around the universe. Bit small for a spaceship, don'tcha think?"

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Is it now? Let's get a look then."

He unlocked the door and led me inside. I had to admit it was a beautiful ship. It was smaller than what I expected, the way he hyped it up, "It's a bit small isn't it?"

"What?"

"And this control panel, It's a bit subpar, don't you think?"

"What?"

"And this disguise, could you bust up your chameleon circuit at a worse time, I mean, honestly. It's a phone box, who travels around space in a _phone box_?"

"_WHAT?!_"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Me, Doctor Who… I wish. tear

* * *

"How do you know all that?!" The Doctor asks me. I feel his eyes burning into the back of my head.

"I… Um… I just… do," I said, trying to shake off any further questions. "What do you call her?"

"Call who?"

"Your ship."

"Oh, right. She's a TARDIS. Last of her kind, she is… just like-"

"Just like you," I whipser, barely audible.

"Right… How did you…?" I guess he heard me.

"Not important," I said while walking outside the TARDIS, "But what _is_ important is, what the hell is that?"

"What the hell is what?"

"THAT!" I said, as it picked my up and flew away with me. I tried to scream but was knocked unconscious.

When I came to I realized that I was in some sort of storage facility, surrounded by large cloaked figures. They were speaking to one another in a language I could not understand but could recognize. They were speaking Khierstenian, which meant that they finally found me. After ten long years of searching they finally found me, and after all this time I knew exactly what they were going to do to me. For the third time, I was someone's bargaining chip. But to whom?

I tried to get up but found I was bound to a pipe that was running up the wall next to me. One of the Khierstenians saw that I had awoken and came over to me. He hissed something into my ear, something I could not understand, and pushed me back to the ground.

They were on video phone with someone. Probably from Trevaillian, trying to find a way to end the war, with them being victorious. I would not let that happen. I simply could not. I may be the empress of Trevaillian, but they would not let the Khierstenians win, even if it meant my life would be terminated. They were just too bloody proud.

They finally reached whoever they were calling, but I started to understand. They were talking English. Since when do the Khierstenians speak English? "Oi, why're youz speakin' English?"

"We would not dare speak that primitive language. How dare you address us without being spoken to!" One of the figures exclaimed. He walked over to me and slapped me. I tasted blood. That pissed me off. I jumped to my feet, hands still tied to the pipe. I held onto the pipe tight and kicked with all my might. He grabbed my foot and pushed me back down to the ground. "Don't think you'll get away that easily Sierra, your training will not save you this time," he spat on my face.

I wiped the spit from my face with my shoulder, tears springing to my eyes. I was scared. I was also too afraid to admit that I was scared so I put on a tough face. "Who're you talking to? I hope you know no one from Trevaillian will come, no matter what you do to me, they won't come."

"Why don't you come see?" The Khierstenian who spat in my face escorted me over to the screen.

"Doctor?" I asked, full of disbelief. Why would they call him? I wondered.

"Sierra?" he asked, equally confused.

"Don't try to save me Doc'," I say, finally gettin my head together. "I don't want you to die for me. It would be a waste and I simply won't allow it."

He could tell I was scared. I could tell he knew just by the look on his face. Pity. God, how I hated that look. I can't count how many times I've recieved that look.

"Why'd you call him anyways?" I asked the Khierstenians. "It's not like he cares what you do to me."

"Oi!" I heard the Doctor say. 'Sorry,' I appologised in my head to him.

"He will keep the peace," one said.

I raised my eyebrow at him and the Doctor hangs up.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked around the room I was trapped in. They moved me from the room with the pipe because I broke free for about 4 seconds. And it would've been a really cool escape too. I broke the pipe off the wall and kicked it up and hit someone and it was really awesome. Then they had to go and taser me. Completely unfair if you ask me. Well even getting kidnapped in the first place is comepletely unfair but anyways...

A mechanical whir echoed through the room. "Hello? Is anyone there?!?" I asked, not being able to see since the jerks blindfolded me.

"Sierra!" I felt his cool hands untie the blindfold from my eyes.

"Doctor!" I beamed. I'd never been so relieved to see anyone before in my life."I thought I told you not to come." However relieved I was, I didn't want him to die. I knew he wouldn't be safe, Khierstenians weren't the nicests of races. They would kill anyone that did not have a higher importance to their plan.

"I came for you. I've seen enough people die in my life... I can't bare to watch it happen to someone so young."

"Then look away. I'll find a way out, Doc. I always do. Just leave me. Please. I need you to go." I knew if he kept being so nice I was going to cry, and I don't cry often.

"Sierra, I'm not leaving without you. Do you get that? I'm not going anywhere."

"I... I... I just don't want you to die for me. Too many have fallen in this war. And you're the last of the Time Lords. Please, just go. They'll kill you. I've seen them do it a thousand times. They tried to kill my people. They'd murder me if it weren't for..." Wait a sec, why aren't they killing me? They couldv'e done away with me a long time ago.

"If it weren't for what, Sierra?"

"I honestly don't have a clue."

"Exactly, now let's get you untied and out of here."

He untied my hands and I untied my feet. I stood and we went to the doors of the TARDIS.

"Halt!" One of the Khierstenians said. He began shooting at us. Exploding bullets. Oh shit. Knock out gas filled exploding bullets. Even better.

_"You'll lose, Sierra. No matter how hard you try, you will lose everything."_

_"You can say that. But what else do I have to lose? You've taken everything. You've killed my people, you've distroyed my planet. You killed the one person who truely cared about me. But now, it will be you who loses. Your people ae dead aswell. it's only you and me, and I'm ending this, once and for all. There will be no more war. Not between us. This will end tonight."_

_"That's what you think..."_

I woke with a jolt. That was the most realistic dream I'd ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked around for something, anything that could help me. There was the Doctor, but he was useless as ever, being unconsious and all. There was some wire, and a big rock. What's a big rock doing in a prison cell?

I tried to stand up but that didn't really work. The gas must still have a side-effect of paralysis. I could still feel the fog in my mind, but it was slowly wearing off. I dragged myself along the cold floor to check on the Doctor.

"Doc... are you ok? Doc? Oh god, please don't be dead."

"I was shot direct by one of those exploding bullets. I'm dying. But that's ok."

"How is that ok?!?"

"I'm gonna show you a little trick, okay? Now close your eyes and count to a hundred."

I did as he said. I kept my eyes shut, even as the golden light filled the room. I opened them the tiniest bit and saw the gold light enveloping him. I squeezed them shut and continued counting. When I was finished I opened my eyes. I didn't see the Doctor. I saw a man though, he looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was taller than the Doctor, a bit more muscular, and had ginger hair. He was wearing the Doctor's suit.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor." He didn't sound like the Doctor. He had a similar accent, but sound a tad bit Irish.

"But you... you can't be!"

"Yes, I am. I was on the verge of death, but I sort of saved myself by changing every cell in my body. It's the time Lord's way of cheating death."

"Oh."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah, well you can't exactly change back, besides you just about saved my life, so I'm not gonna go changin' ya."

"Wow, you're the first person to say that. Well I'd expect as much, you did call the TARDIS small."

"You hyped it up too much, what can I say." I smiled then frowned. "C'mon, up and at 'em. We gotta go save my planet."

We slowly walked to the door, well limped. He pulled a longish silver stick with a blue end that he called a sonic screwdriver out of his suit pocket. He short circuited the cameras and unlocked all the doors. We made it to the control room. It looked like the Khierstenians were expecting us.

They had set up a large contraption facing a large observing window. Directly outside the wondow was... Trevaillian.

"Oh my God."

"Your choice, little Empress," one said to me while another took hold of the Doctor. "Either your planet or your precious Doctor."

* * *

A/N: yeah, yeah I know it's short but the next chapter is gonna be better. I swear. There're only about two or three chapter of this story left, but my sortof sequel is already starting so... yeah :D 


	5. Chapter 5

I looked back and forth between the observation window and the Doctor. Hot tears sprung to my eyes. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I knew that even if I chose one I would lose both. That's the way it had always been. I had to choose between everything I know and love, my parents, my old friends, where I grew up or a man, last of his kind, the one man who can save the world, all of them.

"I... I can't."

"Then you will lose both." He went into the other room. He flicked a switch and the contraption buzzed to life. There was a flash of light and the planet infront of me burst into flames. I fell to my knees, burst into tears and the Doctor came to me.

"For you, did it feel like this?"

"Like what Sierra?"

"Like someone just tore out your entire insides?"

"Yeah, yeah it did. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault... What was that?" I heard a cracking and the rushing of air. We both turned towards the observation window. There was a crack running through it.

"Oh..."

"Shit"

We ran to the door. "Let us out! LET US OUT!" I banged on the door, sobbing. "Please, God, let us out!"

"Sierra."

"Please!"

"Sierra."

"What?!"

"Are you forgetting what I'm holding?"

I spun around. My face reddend. "Oh, right. Go ahead, work your magic, Time Lord." I smiled and winked and he went to work.

We got out just in time, the window shattering as soon as we closed the door. His cool ahnd clamped in mine we legged it back to the room his TARDIS was in.

We rounded a corner, me first, and we got pulled apart by the Khierstenians. Again, we were both knocked unconcious, Man these guys weren't very creative.

* * *

Again I woke in a haze. _'Sierra, are you alright?'_

_'**Rosette?'**_

_'Yes Sierra.'_

**_'Oh thank God! Rosette, I need your help'_**

_'What is it?'_

**_'They blew up Trevaillian, how do I end this? It needs to end. It's gone too far already.'_**

_I have a plan Sierra, but you're not going to like it.'_

**_'I've got nothing to lose, so why not.'_**


	6. Chapter 6

I sulked a bit after learning what I had to do. I knew it had to be done though. It was the only way to end it. But how would I tell the Doctor?

"Sierra, you okay?" he asked.

"Uh.. yeah, of course." '**_No, no, no, no, no'_** I screamed in my head. Of course Rosette heard me.

_'You don't have to do anyhting you don't want to.'_

**_'Of course I don't want to. But I have no other choice.'_**

_'There is always a choice.'_

"Why're you mumbling to yourself?"

"I need you to go."

"What?"

"I need you to get in your TARDIS and leave. Please." My eyes were begging him.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you. I've lost too many. I can't lose you too."

"But you have to. We're in orbit around a supernova, that's how that laser got it's energy. I'm gonna fly this piece of crap ship right into the heart of it."

"But you'll die."

"I know that. But it's the only way. They killed my people, distroyed my planet. It's the only way to stop them from doing this to some other planet, some other time."

"Don't. Please."

"Go Doctor. Leave me. You've already died for me once today, I'm not about to let you do it again. I've got nothing left. But you do. I can see it in your eyes. You're still in love with her, whoever she is. Besides, someone's gotta protect the Universe. We are both the lasts of out kinds. But you've got a future, I don't. And if I don't end it now, who will?"

"But..."

"Shhh. Go now Doctor, there's no way you can save us. But here, take this to remember me by." I took off my lime green skirt, revealing the black shorts I wore beneath. "I'll miss you. Well... I don't know, since I'll be dead and all. I'll give a shoutout to the Timelords for you. Now get in your TARDIS and go."

I turned my back to him and heard him reatreat. I heard the TARDIS doors closing and the sound of the universe echoed through the room. A tear slipped out of my eye. "Traitor." I said to it.

I slowly walked to the control bay.

"You'll lose, Sierra. No matter how hard you try, you will lose everything." one of the Khierstenians said to me as I highjacked the controls.

"You can say that. But what else do I have to lose? You've taken everything. You've killed my people, you've distroyed my planet. You killed the one person who truely cared about me. But now, it will be you who loses. It's only you and me, and I'm ending this, once and for all. There will be no more war. Not between us. This will end."

"That's what you think..."

"No, that's what I know. It ends tonight, right here. These are my last words and you're gonna listen. It's done. There's nothing you can do. You will never do this to anyone else, ever. You've lost your power. You're at my mercy now. Ha, suicide bomber of the 67th century, that's me. But I actually have a decent cause. And there's no way in hell you're gonna stop me."


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Doctor got into the TARDIS. He decided to materialize outside of the ship. SS Rosette it was called. He let a few tears escape his now grey eyes at Sierra's bravery. He knew, if it was his last resort, this would have been what he would have done. He watched the ship get closer and closer to the supernova.

He had only known her for a few hours, a day at most, but she had an effect on him. The complete selflessness that she had displayed had reminded him of Rose in the nicest way.

He watched as the ship burst into flames, becoming one with the exploding sun.

His TARDIS senced his dispair. She tried to comfort him but it didn't help much.

He changed out of the suit he was in. It just didn't suit this incarnation. It clashed with his hair he realized with a laugh. That laugh turned into a sob. He quickly picked him self up, put on a pair of clean jeans and a T-shirt.

He decided to go to Earth. Humans always cheered him up. They seemed to have something no other race could quite grasp. He stopped at a park and met a little girl. He told her about Sierra, how brave she was. Then her sister came and yelled at him. She sounded like Jackie.

He left after that. He never went to that park again, because it reminded him of Sierra. He thought she would love that park.

He continued on, alone. He knew he had to. _'Someone's gotta save the universe,' _she'd said to him. So he did. He saved planet after planet, before he finally returned to Earth, to give happiness another shot. He deserved it after all.


End file.
